Michael Sinterniklaas
|birthplace = Nice, France |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director script writer |areas_active = Wilmington New York Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1994-present |status = Active |website = NYAV Post }}Michael Tremain Sinterniklaas (born August 13, 1972) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer who has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series, as well as video games and cartoons. He has worked for Studiopolis, FUNimation, 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Bandai Entertainment, Viz Media and Media Blasters. He is the founder and owner of NYAV Post, a Bi-coastal studio located in New York City and Los Angeles, which dubbed many different anime titles and recorded several original prelay works. Biography & Career Michael Sinterniklaas was born on August 13, 1972, in France, lived in London as a child and moved to the United States when he was 10 years old. He graduated from High School of Performing Arts in New York City, and attended college in North Carolina where he got his start in voice acting, doing voice acting at both Southwynde and Coastal Carolina Studios. His most notable roles as a voice actor are Leonardo in 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dean Venture (and other small parts) in the Adult Swim cartoon The Venture Bros, Mikey Simon in the Nicktoons series Kappa Mikey, Orphan in Final Fantasy XIII and as Deady in the 2011 Friday the 13th event of the online MMORPG AdventureQuest Worlds. He also replaced David Moo as Xellos in the English dub of The Slayers Revolution and The Slayers Evolution-R. He is also a well known voice director, for a variety of shows, such as Berserk, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Kappa Mikey, Kurokami: The Animation, Magic User's Club, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Slayers Revolution, Slayers Evolution-R, Let's Go! Tamagotchi, Three Delivery, Care Bears, and The Venture Bros. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Riven (4Kids Dub) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Nathaniel Kurtzberg Anime Dubbing Anime *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981-1986) - Ataru Moroboshi (AnimEigo Test Dub) *''Bubblegum Crisis'' (1987-1991) - Young Mackie (ep. 1), AD Police Officer (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Orlen (FUNimation Dub) *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Richard Wong/Utsumi *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Dorian (ep. 255) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Stewart, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mayor Boodle, Mr. 9, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) **Disco (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mahad *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Trey Racer, Orona *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Joshua (eps. 1, 71), Kennedy (ep. 17), Guy (ep. 66), Elijah (ep. 86), Joshua (eps. 115-116) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Rio *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Nnoitora Gilga, Luppi Antenor, Menis *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Torrey (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Isasa (ep. 26) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Nathan Peckham (ep. 17) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Xellos, Billy (ep. 3), Bather (ep. 7) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Xellos, Jar Merchant (ep. 7), Vezendi Guard (ep. 7) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Sarutobi Sasuke *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Mario (ep. 15) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Agent (ep. 25), Student (ep. 25) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 11b), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Ross *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Yuuichi Kannami *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Kenji Koiso *''A Letter to Momo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) - Kazuki Shimada, Additional Voices *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Kai *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Additional Voices Voice Director *009 Re:Cyborg *Batman Ninja *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey *Giant Robo: The Animation (NYAV Post Dub) *A Letter to Momo *Lu Over the Wall *Mai Mai Miracle *Napping Princess *A Silent Voice *The Slayers Evolution-R *The Slayers Revolution Writer *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King External Links *Michael Sinterniklaas at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Sinterniklaas at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:French Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:North Carolina-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Southwynde Studios Category:Voice Actors for Coastal Carolina Studios Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post